Drabbles - Marvel
by Worz
Summary: Quelques petits drabbles concernant Marvel, tribut du District Un dans les 74è Hunger Games. On s'intéresse trop peu à lui. Quelle personne se cache derrière celui qui a tué sans pitié la petite Rue ? Autre chose qu'un monstre, ça c'est certain.
1. Chevalier dans l'âme

_Hello ! _

_Grande absence de ma part depuis un moment, je sais et je rectifie le tir comme je peux à partir de maintenant ! En ce qui concerne ma fic ''Espoir d'une Rébellion'' j'ai du mal avec l'épilogue, je ne sais donc pas quand est-ce qu'il va sortir exactement... Mais il sortira un jour c'est sûr ! xD_

_Si vous avez lu ma première fic, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis une grande fan de Marvel. Au début, je voulais juste faire un OS sur les 74è HG de son point de vue, mais j'ai finalement changé d'idée en faisant plusieurs drabbles (écris à mes heures perdues au collège xD). Je posterais de façon incertaine, mais de toute façon, je suis formelle : ces drabbles ne se suivent pas (un peu logique mais préfère préciser) ça ne posera donc pas vraiment problème._

_Brefouille, voilà un premier drabble. Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_._

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Suzanne Collins.

.

_._

_._

_Chevalier dans l'âme. _

_._

Lors de la Parade, j'étais affublé d'un costume doré « _chevalier de l'ancien temps _» qu'avait dit mon styliste. Et il avait rajouté l'épée. Epée qui pendait mollement à ma ceinture actuellement, pour le moment je n'avais aucune envie de m'amuser à la brandir, peut-être sous les cris de la foule… peut-être.

– Prêt ? s'enquit la blondasse qui me servait de partenaire de District.

Je la regardais en soupirant. Elle, elle avait eu moins de chance que moi niveau styliste, le sien avait dû se dire qu'elle avait de belles formes, vu comment elle était dénudée. C'était à peine si des bouts de tissus dorés la couvraient. Autant j'étais habillé de la tête aux pieds (avec mon armure en même temps… d'ailleurs c'était pas léger cette chose !) autant elle était presque nue devant moi (non, il ne fallait pas exagérer : de la poussière dorée la couvrait !).

– Nan. Mais c'est pas grave, on fera avec, je marmonne en réponse.

– Ça va être génial ! Tu vas voir, tous le Capitole aura les yeux rivés sur nous, s'est-elle exclamée avec un sourire rêveur collé sur le visage, sans même prendre en compte ma phrase.

– Humpf.

– Marvel ! a-t-elle chougné. T'es aussi aimable qu'une potence ! Tu pourrais faire un effort !

Je me contentais d'un sourire goguenard, comme je m'en doutais, Glimmer – nom pourri mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être bien nommé malheureusement – n'aimait pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Hé bien elle allait être servie !

– Relaax Blondie, j'ai le temps de m'exciter. Mais je préfère pour autre chose… soufflais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil bien appuyé.

Je guettais une réaction, pensant qu'elle allait rougir. Malheureusement, cette imbécile se contenta de me regard tel un poisson hors de l'eau : la bouche grande ouverte.

Je secouais la tête, désespéré. Elle n'avait _rien_ compris. Blonde _et_ conne.

– Laisse tomber Blondie.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le char commença à bouger. Glimmer fut surprise et perdit son équilibre, faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras. Heureusement, j'étais là pour la rattraper (avec un seul bras même !) tel un chevalier servant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Boonjour :D_

_Un second drabble posté très vite. Je vous laisse découvrir le sujet :p_

_Merci à Guest pour sa review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur !_

_Bonne lecture._

_._

_._

_._

_Image mortelle._

.

– Katniss ! Katniss !

Je me crispe sous la voix enfantine qui a hurlé.

Je suis presque sûr que c'est la gosse du Onze. Elle et la Douze aurait donc fait alliance ? Pas que ça soit important, mais juste à information personnelle, après tout, elles nous ont quand même pris pour des cons avec leur feu ! Même si je dois avouer que c'était plutôt malin.

– J'arrive gamine, j'arrive… dis-je avec un sourire que je veux cruel.

Evidemment c'est pour les sponsors et le publique. J'ai surtout envie de m'éloigner le plus possible d'elle, j'ai beau être un carrière, je sais que je ne suis pas comme Cato. Ou même Clove. Je ne prends pas _plaisir_ à tuer, et certainement pas des plus jeunes que moi. Mais je dois penser à mon image. Alors j'y vais. En courant.

A peine arrivé – cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais vraiment tout proche – je la vois complètement immobilisée par un de nos pièges. Enfin ceux du garçon du Trois surtout. Je sens un rictus me déformer le visage, mais m'avance tout de même. _Mon image_. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle éclate en sanglot, c'est une explosion de cris et de hurlements plus déchirants les uns que les autres. Mais un nom revient toujours : _Katniss_. Elle y croit la gamine.

J'avance, et décoche le sourire le plus glacial que je peux. _Mon image_.

– Rue, Rue ! J'arrive !

Je me fige un instant, la petite hurle avec un peu plus de vigueur. Je suppose que Rue c'est son prénom. Et que la fille du feu est en route pour la sauver. Je me suis trompé sur son compte, elle est loyale.

– Laisse tomber Onze. Tu vas crever ici et maintenant.

Ses yeux se rétractent sous la peur. Je me mords la lèvre, si je m'écoutais j'irai la détacher sur le champ. Et peut-être même lui donnerai-je mes fruits séchés… Mais. _Mon image_.

Alors j'attrape mon épieux à deux mains – j'ai trop peur de trembler – et lui enfonce dans le ventre dans le mouvement. Sans réfléchir, vaut mieux. Parce que _Mon image_.

J'entends un bruissement de feuille à ma gauche. Je tourne la tête, pour voir la fille du Douze, horrifiée, un arc dans la main. Elle est vraiment arrivée une seconde trop tard, je crois qu'elle le calcule aussi parce qu'elle lève vers moi des yeux pleins de haine.

Avant que j'ai pu réagir – ou réfléchir – elle tire. Et sa flèche me traverse la gorge. J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise, et titube en arrière. J'arrache la flèche pendant ma chute, comprenant sans vraiment l'accepter que je suis foutu. Soudain, la douleur m'assaille. Et je hurle enfin du moins j'essaie, car seul du sang sort de ma bouche. Et de ma gorge. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, ni à émettre un son, en fait j'ai trop mal pour me concentrer sur autre chose que l'instant présent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les yeux fermés, alors que je suis presque sûr qu'ils sont ouverts : je suis aveugle.

Alors que je sens le sommeil et une soudaine perte d'envie, je comprends que je suis en train de mourir. Une dernière pensée idiote me vint : _au final mon image m'a tué_.


End file.
